


Weird

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, brief mention of Terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sixteen and you've totally got your shit together, and he's gripping you tight like you're about to fly away." Short DaveKat mackin' session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid short as shit sloppy makeouts for no reason. Idk, I just wanted to write it cos I'm down with the mack.

Kissing Karkat is weird. You're hyper conscious of his teeth, just like you were with Terezi, but with him it's different.

He clings to you more. She only ever really held on this tight when she expected something more, which was hardly ever. You were fourteen at the time, what the fuck did you care? You had a girl on your knee, alien or not, who thought you were the hypest shit and wanted you.

But now you're sixteen and you've totally got your shit together, and Karkat is gripping you tight like you're about to fly away. Your hand curls around the back of his head, drawing him closer in some petty attempt to comfort him. You're not going anywhere, neither of you are. Not for a while at least. So you make it last. Make it count.

The noises he makes are gorgeous, almost like breathing but not quite. Like he's eating your gasps, grasping your shoulder and your cheek, holding you close and solid and fast, making sure you know exactly where you are.

Your own hand slides up his leg, fingers curling around his hip, the other tangling itself in his ridiculous hair, tips brushing a horn, and that excites you, though you don't know why. You've felt them before a million times. But Terezi didn't make that tiny half-breath half-curse when you did it to her. She didn't tighten her hold and gasp into your mouth. Karkat's tongue winds of its own accord, and for a moment you lose yourself, sucking on it, following it around your own mouth. For a moment you moan into him. His hands are pulling at you, as if he wants you on top of him. You follow, letting him draw you down to settle over him, eyes closed and heart brokenly open. Your hands rearrange to hold yourself up, his reconvene to your neck, fingers massaging as if you need the relief. You press your forehead to his, breaking him off. He takes a moment longer than you to catch his breath.

His fingers dance along the frames of your shades, and you say nothing as he removes them. His eyebrow twitches when he sees the blood-colour of your eyes, his mouth tipping down only slightly in confusion even though he's seen them before. You blink and that reassures him. You smile and he kisses you again, arms coiling about you, trying to press you into him. His fingers play around, catching in your hair and on the hems of your clothes. He makes the smallest sound you've ever heard and you lean in even further, moving your hips slowly, dragging them against his. He grips you tight and you hold him close. Neither of you are going anywhere for a good while now. You're staying right here for as long as you can.


End file.
